Blue Moon
by Eriseloquent
Summary: Teddy's mom left La Push for reasons no one knows but now financial problems have brought them back to the place her mom sought to avoid. Living on the reservation is like nothing Teddy expected. Many secrets shroud such a small town where the wolves are big as bears. Lately there's been murders, gruesome ones. Once Teddy figures it all out, she'll be in too deep. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**Blue Moon**

**Prologue: **

When I said I wanted my life to be like a fairy tale, I did not envision it like this.

They say be careful what you wish for but I clearly wasn't careful enough.

Seventeen years alive and its all come down to this.

Me and the big bad wolf.

In the stories I've read, the heroines were cunning, clever, and quick on their feet.

I was none of these things and I had but the deepest regret for not planning this out more thoroughly.

Sitting in a pool of glass I looked at the creature stalking toward me.

I have come face to face with death and like all those before me, I won't live to tell the tale.

**Chapter 1: The Move**

Rain poured down, splashing tumultuously across the windshield as we drove past Forks. This was a promising start. Not like anything bad ever happened late at night on a long road trip through a thunderstorm. The destination was La Push, a place I haven't seen in ten years let alone recognize.  
My mom stopped taking me to visit when I was seven, after her and my dad had a falling out. I gave up on asking because she was far too prideful to let her family know about her disposition. La Push was always a sore subject for her so imagine my surprise when she announced that our little family of two was packing up and moving there. Part of me suspected that she could no longer afford to pay the rent on our home anymore while the other half hoped that maybe after ten years she misses her brother and her family. I'm not even sure if I'll recognize Rachel, Rebecca, and Jake when and if I see them again.

The past two days have been a cramped never ending car ride. The tension was high considering mom and I have been bickering non stop for the last couple hours. She was beyond tired from driving for hours on end yet refused to let me take over because I was "inexperienced" as she puts it. What was the point of even having my license then?  
"Suit yourself," I mumbled as she went off on another lecture on how the death toll for teenagers have reached an all time high thanks to reckless drivers on the road. There was no point in trying to argue with someone as stubborn as Emmie Black. PUlling my hood over my head, I tuned out the rest of the rant and reached for my book.  
To my dismay it was pitch dark out and the only source of light were the street lamps all the way back in Forks. The next best alternative was my phone light.  
"Stop! You'll ruin your eyes and the glare is distracting," A hand came down and clamped my phone shut. I glared daggers at the stern faced woman behind the wheel. The clock flashed 3:16 a.m. on the dashboard. I was exhausted, cramped, and irritable.

"Theres nothing else to do!" I argued while I stuffed my phone back into the pocket of my hoodie, "And its too uncomfortable and stuffy to fall asleep."  
She said nothing and just pursed her lips instead. I guess she was choosing to ignore me which was better than engaging in another argument. With my hood pulled over my eyes, I tried for the umpteenth time to go to sleep.

The heavy rain was actually soothing. It was preferable to the silence that had settled itself on the car once again. I stared out the window into the trees and nothingness from under my hood. Finally sleep overcame me. In about an hour I'll wake up to a new home and a new life on the reservation. I wonder if Jake will be happy to see me. He probably won't even recognize me since its been about a decade. From what I could remember, he was scrawny and gangly. Tall and awkward with hair even longer than mine pulled back into a ponytail.

There was mixed feelings about this sudden move. To be uprooted from the only home you ever knew and set on a destination toward a place you don't even remember? No one can blame me for the sense of dread I now felt. I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle Billy and everyone else turned us away at the door. We haven't exactly been a warm welcoming family to each other.

"Teddy" I groaned involuntarily and curled up tighter against the passenger door.

"Pititchu," I could feel my mom slowing down. She pulled to a stop and gently pulled back my hood. "I'm tired. Do you mind driving the rest of the way?" She asked softly stroking my hair.

My mom must have been really tired to finally cave in and let me drive. I got out and stretched before switching sides with her. My glasses were in the glove compartment. They were the first thing my mom handed to me before I started driving. The rain had died down but it was still drizzling outside. The clouds had dispersed letting the moonlight shine down illuminating the road. It was a full moon tonight. The werewolves must be out. Hah! if such a thing even existed.

"AWHUUUUULLLLLL!" A howl rang out from far away in the woods as if to contradict my statement. I glanced over to see if the noise woke my mom up, but she was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and at ease. She never had a quiet moment since dad walked out of our lives because she was always on her feet taking up two jobs and shifts to raise me, her pititchu.

Pitituchu was the only word in our native language that I ever heard my mom use. She called me 'moon' because I was the light in her life and also I was born on the night of a full moon. It was a pet name that she hasn't called me since I was little.

Lost in thought I didn't know how thick the fog came down until I could barely see three feet in front of the car. I cursed silently and turned on the high beam headlights. The rain had stopped and now I was driving through an endless cloud of fog. The trees were obscure, their branches were reaching out silhouetted against the condensation like bony skeletal fingers. It was too quiet now. The deafening silence felt eerie. I sighed and pressed down harder on the pedal. It might have not been the smartest idea but I wanted to get to our destination faster. I didn't want to be driving on an empty dark road anymore.

There was a groan.

I heard the noise again but it was deeper, more guttural this time. Then a pair of dark red eyes appeared and I saw the form of what looked like a large mutant black bear come out of the fog. The car was headed for this great giant beast.

"MOM! MOM! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Did that voice belong to me? It sounded way too meek and shrill.

My mom stirred and opened her eyes. In a panic I swerved the car to avoid the animal gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white. I veered the car as far to the right as I could praying this wouldn't end badly. The car lurched and emitted a loud screech before going off the road and into a ditch. Smoke came out and the air bag deployed into our faces. We were both breathing hard. The only sound that could heard was us trying to catch our breath. No more howls. No more growls.

I looked over toward my mom and instantly regretted it. She was furious very very furious. Her stare was so cold and harsh I could have froze to death. She was still breathing hard and tugging on the scarf around her neck.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She wasn't too angry for words anymore. I got an earful.

"I never should have trusted you to drive!"

"There was a huge bear in the road! What did you expect me to do?!"

"You are irresponsible and reckless! And letting you drive was a mistake."

"Coming here was a mistake!"

"Don't you take that tone with me. This was a big sacrifice on my par-" My mom was interrupted by someone opening the car door.

"Is anyone hurt? What happened?" came a steep masculine voice. It was near my mom's side of the car. A boy with close cropped hair poked his head in to look at us. I couldn't see his whole body but from the looks of it, he seemed huge. Like outrageously steroid size huge.

My glasses had fallen off and I was feeling around the car for them when someone thrusted the cracked tortoise shell frames into my hands.

"Looking for these?" A broad young man perhaps in his early twenties was looking down at me. Behind him stood another boy, shorter but quite tall and muscular just the same. This one had his arms crossed. They were both half naked! Dressed in cut offs. The one addressing me wore flip flops while the shorter one wore sneakers.

"Yes.. Thank you," I replied distractedly. I just crashed the car and now here are two half naked boys with god like muscles come to the rescue. I must have either hit my head hard or died and this is heaven. I cleared my throat and spoke again. "My mom and I were headed for La Push when a bear came out of nowhere on the road. I swerved to avoid it of course and we kinda ended up in this ditch. Our family lives here. Do you know Billy Bla-"

"We just need the number of a mechanic and can you please direct us toward the La Push Inn? How far is it from here?" My mom interrupted giving me a look that meant shut your mouth.

"This looks pretty serious please let us help. The nearest mechanic doesn't open until morning," the shorter boy spoke up as he stepped closer to the car.

"Yeah, we'll can get a doctor if either or you are hurt," said the boy who handed me my glasses.

"Wait! Did you say you knew Billy Black?" The boy standing by the passenger side interjected. "He's my father."

"Jake?!" I climbed out of the car ignoring the outstretched hand trying to help me up.

The boys all exchanged confused looks amongst one another. My mom climbed out of the car as well letting Jake -or who I assumed to be my cousin- help her out.

"You don't look familiar..I don't recognize.." He trailed off. "Oh wait!"

"Its Teddy." I replied flatly embarrassed that he didn't remember me. He probably didn't know that we were coming.

"Teddy! Of course!" Jake pulled my mom and me over and embraced us in a tight bear hug. It must have been below 50 out but his body felt scorching hot. I could feel the heat permeating through my sweater and shirt and I'm sure my mom did too. The other boys stood off to the side awkwardly.

Letting go Jake gestured toward the boys standing to the side. "I don't know if you remember them or if they remember you too well but thats Embry and Paul." He then directed his attention toward my mom, "Aunt Emmie I didn't know you and Teddy were coming. What a nice surprise. errrggh- he looked toward the mess- I'm sure dad will be glad to see you two. It's been years!"

"No.. no its perfectly fine. We'll see your dad another day. Theres a room I already reserved at the La Push inn," My mom tried to ease out of the offer. She hadn't been very honest with me. I glared at her and offered no help out of this uncomfortable situation. They didn't even know we were coming and she just lied right to Jake's face! Ohohoho She can get out of this one on her own. I was mad, beyond mad.

"Rachel and Rebecca are away for college. Theres plenty of room at home for you both," Jake insisted pulling us over toward the side of the road.

"Listen, I just texted Quil," Paul held up his phone, "and hes on the way. Jake and Embry will get a tow truck to get the car out of the ditch and over to the shop." He looked my way and gave me and wry smile. I suddenly forgot why I was mad.

Thankfully Quil arrived within a few minutes sparing everyone the awkwardness that came over the situation. My mom long gave up protesting and just climbed into the passenger seat quietly as the boys piled stuff from our beaten up car into the back of Quil's truck. I tried to help but Jake wouldn't let me and it looked like they were doing fine without me. They carried our boxes of stuff like it was a pile of pillows. All four boys were toned and rippling with muscles. They must be on steriods.

"Theres so much stuff. Did you guys pack your whole house with you?" Jake joked patting the back of the truck.

I smiled weakly. Ironically we did but I'm sure he doesn't even know we planned on moving here let alone visit. Paul was riding back with us to help bring all the luggage into Billy's house. Not that I minded since I got to sit with him in the back. I kept stealing glances at him on the ride to Uncle Billy's. Puberty treated him well, very well. When I was 7 I had the biggest crush on him and my days were spent trying to tag along after him and Jake. Paul was 12 at the time and had zero interests in girls. Quil and Embry matured alot too. They looked nothing like the scrawny boys I used to play in the woods with. Quil was my age I think give or take a year but looking at him in the rear view he could pass off for a twenty year old.

Quil's gaze met mine in the rear view mirror and before I could look away he spoke up. "Well, look who finally came back to visit. What brings you back here?"

"Uhh.. we're moving here." I blurted. A sharp pain ran through my shin. I peered down and saw that my mom reached back and grabbed my right leg, digging her nails in. Uh oh guess I made a mistake, but what else could I have done? I couldn't lie. They'd know in a few months when we were still here.

"You are?" Paul turned away from the window to look at me, genuinely shocked. I don't know if this was meant to be good or bad but I instantly regretted saying anything because alot of this was unexpected even on my part since my mom 'forgot' to inform me that our distant family had no idea we were even moving here. As far as they knew up until now, we could have been dead.

"Hey! This sure makes senior year alot more interesting. You'll be going to La Push high with Claire, Seth, Colin, Brady, and I. You can meet them tomorrow or something. We have to get you registered first since school starts monday." Quil babbled on and on.

I pulled my leg out of my mother's death grip just as we rolled up in front of a beige two story house. The Black residence looked even cozier than I pictured. There was a little black mail box on the right of the drive way and two small flower beds on either side of the door. The front door didn't have steps but rather a little ramp. Off to the side toward the back of the house was a brick red shed. The memories were slowly coming back to me.

Quil ran to knock on the door while Paul went around the back to get all the baggage unloaded. I climbed out and walked with my mom up the drive way. She refused to meet my eyes and instead looked forward at the solid oak door.

There was a creak as the door opened revealing a disgruntled man who appeared to be in his fifties. He was in a wheel chair. This can't be uncle Billy. The uncle I remembered wasn't wheelchair bound and didn't look this tired and weary. His expression changed to disbelief and happiness as he took in the unexpected guests standing at his door.

"Taha Aki it can't be," he muttered, "Emmie is that you?" The door opened wider and he beckoned us in.

"Its been years since you came down here. Teddy's gotten so big!"

"Yeah, its been awhile. Sorry for the intrusion. I planned on staying at the inn and dropping by to visit at a more reasonable hour but there was a slight change on plans thanks to Teddy's careless driving." I glowered at my mom. Sure blame me when you've done alot worse.

"Not at all! Please stay here instead. Stay as long as you want. Its good to see you both again."

Paul unloaded the last of our belongings in the living room as my mom and Uncle Billy settled down at the kitchen counter. I turned around to thank him but he was already in the car with Quil backing out of the drive way. Waving, I shut the door and joined my mom and uncle at the table. They were making small talk about the reservation and how life had been for us in California. As if small talk made up for ten years of distance.

It was now around 4 a.m. in the morning and I was a zombie. Uncle Billy directed me toward Rachel's room upstairs and gave me the 411 on where everything in the house was. Climbing the stairs was like hiking up mount Everett when you're as tired out as I was. Sucks for me because Rachel's room was all the way down at the end of the hall too. I didn't even change or unpack. After brushing my teeth I hopped right into bed and was out like a light.

"AWHOOOOOOO!" I sat up startled and grappled around for my phone. The digital clock flashed 4:27. I just couldn't catch a break. What kind of animal would be up at this hour? Maybe my pillow will muffle out the noise.

"Way to go Embry! You caused an accident earlier. You know better than to run out onto the road." A voice hissed.

"Dude it wasn't me. Ask Paul yourself! I was covering Quil's shift since he went to visit Claire" another voice responded in frustration.

"Well if it wasn't you who was it? That was suppose to be your post."

"How the hell should I know?!" came an exasperated reply.

The voices were coming from outside down below. It sounded like Jake and Embry. I couldn't get a better look since the window was open just a crack. I put my hands under the window and pushed up. At first the window wouldn't budge but then it gave a loud squeal and slid open wider. Embry and Jake's head immediately snapped up toward the direction of the second story window. Shoot! They heard me. I laid down flattening myself out on the bed hoping they didn't see me.

"Shit! We were too loud." Jake hissed.

"Let's go before we wake anyone else up. Besides, Sam wants us to meet up."

I sat up just in time to see them both disappear into the forrest. What the hell is going on? It's five in the morning. Anyone in their right mind would be in bed not running around half naked.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast at Billy's

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome :) Let me know what I could do to improve my writing and make my story better for you guys to read. I also wanted to say that this story is going to deviate from the original Twilight series a bit. I figured Twilight was mainly focused on the vampires so I thought the wolves should have a story of their own. The characters and events in here are altered a bit so just keep that in mind if you guys ever get confused. Thank you for reading and if you would like then feel free to review and let me know what you think :) I hope you enjoy.

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter Two: Breakfast at Billy's**

There were birds chirping rather loudly outside my window and I woke up disoriented by my surroundings. I was definitely not a morning person. Looking outside I suddenly remembered the odd conversation taking place outside my window last night. Had it been a dream or were Embry and Jake really running around in the forest at night with wild animals? Wild animals. I shuddered thinking of the bear I saw moments before crashing into the ditch.  
Only one way to find out what the boys were doing out so late at night. I still looked a mess from last night. My reflection left less to be desired. I groaned inwardly when the thought came to me that this was how I looked when Paul saw me last night. The smell of bacon roused me from my pity party. I took the stairs two steps at a time and nearly tripped over our piles of things at the bottom. Bacon, eggs, and toast were arranged on two plates at the kitchen table. Two? That's funny. There were four people in the house unles-

"Good morning Teddy! I wasn't sure if you would be up yet but I made breakfast just in case. Your mother headed out to the grocery store but she should be back in a bit. She suggested we eat without her." I turned to see Uncle Billy at the back off the kitchen grabbing a set of napkins.  
"Thank you," I said sitting down in front of one of the plates. One of the yolks had leaked soaking into the toast. Runny yolk look unappetizing but it would be rude not to eat it.

"Dig in." Uncle Billy rolled over to the plate across from me and picked up his fork. We ate for a moment in silence. There should have been something to talk about but I didn't know what to say and where to start. I also didn't want him to launch into stories about how I was like this or like that when I was little or exclaim how much I've grown, how much I've changed.

"You used to be an itty bitty little thing. Just about this tall." Too late, here goes a -when you were little- moment. He gestured to at my height with his hand. "When you were little, you never had the patience to sit down and do hair or play dolls with Rachel and Rebecca, you were always eager to follow Jake and the guys."

"Where's Jake?" I asked as I shoved the last piece of toast into my mouth.

"Sleeping" he answered curtly avoiding my eyes, "Jake and his friends were up pretty late last night going for a run."  
"Does everyone stay up that late around here?Its funny how they showed up right in the nick of time when mom and I needed help." It was on my mind and I guess the question came out without me thinking. The question was innocent enough but Uncle Billy suddenly froze fork poised in mid air over a crispy piece of bacon. He coughed and put the fork down.

"Ahh you know how boys are. Always running around full of energy. So your mom told me last night that you two have decided to move here. It was a bit of a surprise but I must admit that I couldn't be more glad! Have you told your friends at home?" He was trying to change the subject.

"No I haven't." I knew a handful of people back home but we weren't a close knit group of friends. We just hung out at lunch and talked between passing periods or in class. I was too busy running the house while mom was at work to have much of a social life. Besides books were better company.

"You should let your friends at home know. I'm sure they'll miss you," Uncle Billy smiled after stuffing the last forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"I'm sure they'll live."I retorted. Oops. That was kind of rude of me but this was such a generic conversation. He dabbed at his mouth with the napkin and clasped his hands together under his chin, elbows on the table. Sensing that this was going nowhere, I finished up the rest of the food on my plate and excused myself to go upstairs to Rachel's room and change out of last night's clothes.

Only I didn't go to Rachel's room. I took a detour and turned left trying the first door before the hall way. It led to a closet. The next door opened up to a pink room adjourned with boy band posters far as the eye can see. This, I'm guessing is Rebecca's room. My hand flutters over the last door handle which was surprisingly loose. Third times a charm. The brass knob turned and the scent of stale air and (was it wet dog?) hit me in the face. Jake's room was empty. So he didn't come home last night.

Stepping inside I surveyed the cramped room. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for. It should have been satisfaction enough that my cousin wasn't in his like uncle Billy told me, but my curiosity egged me on. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. The quarters were way too small for someone as large as Jake. It was a small space crammed with a desk and a bed. There wasn't even room for a dresser. A draft blew in from the open window above the scattering papers from the desktop everywhere. My eyes zeroed in on a yellow paper that landed by my foot.

"Teddy!" The voice came from downstairs.

"She's in her room," Uncle Billy announced. Oh crap! One of them was going to come up here and I was going to get caught. Then I'd have to explain why I was snooping around in Jake's room. I snatched up the torn memo pad sheet and stuffed it in my pocket then hastily collected up the rest on the papers and dumped in back on the desk. There was no time to make sure all the papers were in order. To hell with that.

I closed the door and made a run for it down the hall. Dashing into Rachel's room I tripped over the suitcase next to the bed sending all the contents inside flying out. Even worse I had fallen on my face. As much as my body hurt I forced myself to get up just in time for my mom to step into the room.

"Everything alright in here?" Her eyes darted around the room before settling on me. My foot was in agony from running into the suitcase but I couldn't do anything about it or else my mom would become suspicious.

"Mhmmm. Just going through my clothes and looking for something to wear," I lied to the empty suitcase in front of me. My eyes stayed glued there knowing that if I looked up at my mom's face, she'd be able to call my bluff. I was never a good liar but the scattered clothing lent a feasable excuse.

"Well dress warm. It's raining outside," my mom said, "School starts soon and I wouldn't want you to miss it because you're sick." she turned to leave.

The only thing that was rain proof was my olive green parka. I'll layer that over a long sleeve and sweater. Maybe a scarf too if I could find one somewhere.

Before she went out the door my mom turned and said, "Before I forget, the car is at the garage a few blocks from here so go check up on it. Jake's friends are there. Billy says they know the whole registration process so they can help you enroll at the local high school." She gave me the directions then left closing the door behind her.

As soon as she closed the door I pulled the crumpled yellow paper out of my pocket. This chicken scratch was a sad excuse for penmanship. Jake's handwriting was awful, but at least it was legible.

Patrol Schedule  
Mon: 2-6 a.m.  
Tues: 9 a.m.-12 p.m.  
Wed: 8-11 p.m.  
Thurs: 1-5 p.m.  
Fri: 2-6 a.m.  
Sat: 3-7 a.m.  
Sun: 1-5 a.m.

Patrol Schedule? This made no sense although it does explain why he was out so late last night. Maybe he works the grave yard shift or something. Him and his friends because they were up late too. "So people go to work half naked late at night," the voice in my head stated. He probably works at the beach. I swore I saw a stretch of water on the drive over. Life guard duty is patrolling so the guys are probably lifeguards. Would there really be people swimming at the beach at that hour? Probably not but that was the only logical reason I could think of.

Plinkplinkplinkplinkplinkpli nkplinkplinkplink. The rain was coming down heavy outside. How was I suppose to get to the garage? Did my mom expect me to walk?! It was out of the question but there was no other option. Unless.. I spied an old volkswagen rabbit parked off to the side at the end of the driveway. Maybe I can borrow the car and drive over to the garage.

"Here. Don't forget an umbrella." Uncle Billy answered, startling me. My eyes left the door and looked down at the weather beaten umbrella he was holding out. It must have once been blue but the color had long faded to a dingy gray. "I'd let you take Jake's car but I don't know where the keys are," he said as if reading my thoughts.

I uttered a quick thanks and left pulling the hood of my parka over my head. Everything was bland here, even the houses. I shouldn't be quick to judge but already I don't like this place. Cars passed sending a spray of water my way. It soaked into my jeans and shoes so I now sloshed as I walked.

After sloshing through the rain a few blocks I found myself in front a beige brown house. I must have made a wrong turn somewhere because this was not the auto garage. A boy was sitting on the front porch strumming away on his guitar. This was someone's home not the car repair place my mom gave me the route to. I was tempted to ask for directions but decided against it since I wasn't feeling up to introductions, not to mention I looked like a drowned rat from the elbows down. Turning on my heel I sought to go find a warm gas station to ask direction before the guy noticed there was someone standing in front of his house.

"Hey. What are you looking for?" Too late.. He saw me. Its not that I wasn't a people person. I'm not some shy wallflower but this reservation wasn't warming up to me and I didn't feel up to meeting more people from here.

"Urr.. Just looking for an auto garage," I responded to the white shirt clad chest in front of me.

Up close this boy was really tall. Probably as tall as Jake and the other guys. My height of 5'4 only came up to his chest. Tilting my head and umbrella back, I got a better look at him. He was standing outside without even an umbrella or coat just letting the rain pelt down on him. Guitar boy had long shaggy hair and a kind smile.

"You're in the right place," he gestured back over his shoulder with his thumb, "Embry's shed was turned into a makeshift auto shop earlier this summer. Its where my friends and I talk cars and work on them. Are you the honda civic with the damaged hood and headlights?"

"Yep," I added emphasis, popping the p.

"She was a mess when the guys brought her in last night. They carried in this wreck at three in the morning giving everyone especially Emily a startle. Same got so mad, him and Jake got into an argument! And Jake just about threw the car down breaking off the hood and-"

"He threw the car?.." His face went pale. It was such a contrast to his russet skin that I almost laughed. Guitar boy's eyes bugged out of his head and his hand was in his hair brushing through it so rapidly the strands could have fallen out.

"Ahhh... Well, not really threw. He just uhm.. I mean he.." He said something he shouldn't have. This boy was just as bad as lying as I was. In fact he was worse because he couldn't think up a cover for what he just let slip.

"SETH!" We both looked up. Standing on the front porch was a tall slim girl with a long bob. She had the same color skin as the boy standing next to me, but unlike his dark brown hair, hers was a bit lighter, more of a chestnut brown color. Her brown locks stopped about an inch or two below her shoulder blades framing her oval face. She looked like someone who just stepped off a runway in Milan. To put it short, she was gorgeous, except for the scowl on her face. My self esteem took a hit and I immediately felt intimidated.

"Why are you just standing out here chit chatting? You're no help out here on your porch playing guitar and chatting it up with whomever you feel like. Do something useful for once and go help out in the garage." She crossed her arms for a moment staring hard at Seth and I before going back into the house.

"Thats my sister Leah, she's got a chip on her shoulder."

"Oh really? I didn't notice," I snorted.

"Well, my name's Seth but I'm sure you already know that."

"I'm Teddy."He chuckled as he started walking around the side of the house. The rain had  
let up so I shook the rain off my umbrella and followed. Seth was walking in smooth steady strides but it took some fast walking on my part to catch up with him.  
Five pairs of eyes were on us when we got to Embry's garage. Great, I just walked into a little pow wow. Two guys were bent over the hood while one was working under the car. I could see his legs sticking out. Leah was sitting in front of a window looking very much like a brooding model. The other girl was sitting cross legged on a tool table at the end of the garage. She had a smile plastered to her face and hopped off the table to come greet Seth and I.  
She bounded over and engulfed me in a me in a hug. My first instinct was to push her off because I'm not a very touchy feely person, but she seemed nice and I didn't want to be rude. I didn't hug back but opted for a weak smile when she let me go.

"I'm Claire! Quil told me about you and I'm excited to have someone to start school with. I didn't want to be the only new kid."

"I'm Teddy," I found myself repeating again, "Wait, you're new here too?"

"Well I'm from the Makah reservation not so far away but my mom sent me to live with my aunt early this summer since she'll need alot of help around here with a baby on the way." She beamed. Claire was tall as well. Maybe not as tall as Leah but she still towered over me. What I didn't fail to notice was that Claire was a knock out too. She had silky straight hair that stopped mid back, large doe like brown eyes, and a flawless copper complexion. Guess which new girl all the boys at school will be pining after? Not me.

Seth was looking over Quil and Paul as they poked around under the hood. Which I noticed was on a tilt, the right side had broken off. The only thing keeping the hood connected to the car was the hinge on the left side. This was Jake's doing. How did he throw down a car?

Paul looked up and smiled, jerking his head up in an acknowledgement like boys usually do. I didn't know what else to do except blush. He was shirtless again but this time covered with streaks of oil and car grease. Embry waved and I gave him a faint acknowledgment before looking back at Paul.

Claire elbowed me in the side and gave me a cheeky smile. She noticed. I ducked my head and put a finger to my lips silently asking her to keep it between just us two. Over by the window Leah scoffed and muttered something about 'freaking stupid school girls'. Looks only get you so far. She was an ice queen.

Claire and I were just standing there awkwardly watching the boys do their work. I didn't know what else to talk about and Leah didn't seem like much of a conversationalist. I inspected my nails then looked for imaginary lint on my parka. Claire just pulled her hair to the side and braided it while smiling at the boys.

"Since you two have nothing better to do then just stand there ogling the boys, why don't you have Seth here take you over to La Push High and help you guys enroll." Leah swung her legs off the window sill and sat facing us. She probably wanted us out of her hair.

"Oh yeah! Just let me run inside and get the keys," he called over his shoulder as he ran inside the house.

Thank god I don't have to walk I thought as I climbed into the back seat of Seth's car. Claire offered to let me ride shot gun but I insisted she sit there since she knew him better and they'd have more things to talk about. At least in the back seat by myself i wouldn't have to struggle to keep up a conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: Foul Play Port Angeles

**Author's note: So since school started I've come down with a bit of writer's block but I still wanted to finish this chapter and fill in all the missing details this story needed. Please review and let me know how you're liking Blue Moon so far. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also this chapter is dedicated to XxSaphirezxX whose positive feedback has encouraged me to keep writing.**

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 3: Foul Play Port Angeles**

Sunday was suppose to be my lazy day but ever since we came to La Push, I've lost all privileges of sleeping in. 7 a.m. sharp I was woken up to unpack and help my mom get settled in. Really though it was more of my mom ordering me around before she left for her first day of work.

She transferred from the bustling hospital at home over to the small La Push clinic on the other side of town. And 'thanks' to me, she has to catch the bus since our car is still going to be in the garage for another week.

"Listen, I'm running late so make sure you get everything unpacked and put away. Just set my stuff on the side in Rebecca's room cause theres no room for stuff until we get all of her clothes out of the way. Rachel took most of her belongings to college so fold up all the clothes flung around your room and put them neatly away. Don't move anything personal unless Billy gives you permission," she reprimanded as she pulled her rain slicker over her nurses' scrub.

Oh look! Another rainy day today. Not that I minded much since I love gloomy weather. Emmie Black on the other hand felt differently.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"See if you can help your uncle and your cousin tidy up around here. With the girls away at college and Sarah out of the picture this place looks like a sty. It was worse than the last time we were here," She wrinkled her nose distastefully as she kicked aside a pile of coats thrown by the door.

Not very long after our exchange, she left for the bus. To be honest I was still half asleep and cleaning up and unpacking was the last thought on my mind. I haven't seen Jake at all since the day we came here and I tried staying up late to catch him when he came in the door but that was a bust.

Uncle Billy was gone long before I woke up and left a note saying something about fishing with his friend Charlie. And with my mom at work, I was home alone. To clean up or to go back to sleep? Back to sleep it was. Without hesitation, I went back up the stairs and flopped onto Rachel's bed. The warm comforters sucked me in and before I knew it, I was out like a light. Maybe the rain would let up later and I can go down to the store and buy school supplies for tomorrow since school was in less than 24 hours.

"Ding Dong" I pulled a pillow over my head to drown out the noise. It was probably the mailman or something. Everyone else is at work or sleeping in right now like I should be doing.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong!" Whoever it was was relentless and this was getting irritating. The bed was probably the only warm toasty thing in the house if I have to get up then that means someone is going to die.

From the stairs I can see two dark shadowy figures by the window. Fear seized me momentarily. These could be robbers checking to see if anyone was home before barging in and ransacking the place! Robbers wouldn't ring the door bell would they? Especially on a sunday when people would be home. Oh wait! What if everyone was at church? The closest object I could spot was a fat curling iron laying on the floor in Rebecca's room. I dove down and grabbed it before closing the door of her room. A curling iron wasn't much but this one was huge so I can probably gouge an eye out or two.

I barely made it halfway down the stairs when the door swung open forcefully. My breath caught in my throat as I waited for the fight or flight tendency to kick in. The figures pushed in through the door and looked up at me. My hand was trembling as I held the iron in front of me.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" The first figure looked at me. It was Embry looking at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you holding a hair curler?," The lankier figure looked up at me. Seth. He had a smirk on his face. "Did you think we were murderers?"

"No! What do you guys want?" I squeaked, holding the iron curler behind my back.

"Oh my god. Hahaha," Embry laughed, "She thought we were breaking in to kill her!"

My face flushed red as they shook off rainwater, laughing for a good ten minutes at my foolishness. Loud boisterous laughter echoed through the house.

Apparently everyone in La Push leaves their doors unlock and people just walk in whenever. Everyone's so close around here that its like family and they trust each other. Excuse me for not knowing when I've only been here for what? Two days?

"That is an invasion of privacy!" I huffed, "You can't just barge in whenever you feel like it."

"We just did," Seth shot back, crossing his arms and shaking his hair like a dog. He was getting water everywhere. Him and Embry were dripping onto the floor making a mess that I would later have to mop up.

"Technically we rang the doorbell but noone answered so we let ourselves in," Embry deadpanned.

"Well I could have been changing my clothes." Embry raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"All the more reason to barge in," Seth snickered. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he laughed to himself. This boy was not charming in the least bit. He must still be in high school.

"You might wanna watch what you say or else Jacob will kick your ass." Embry's expression turned serious.

"Sorry. I was just kidding." Seth held up his hands in defeat. He gave me an apologetic smile which I couldn't help but return. His face looks so young and innocent. I wouldn't have thought he was one to make jokes like that if I hadn't just heard him earlier. Well I shouldn't be so shocked. he was a boy after all.

"Billy said to keep an eye on you since you would be home alone today. Anyways, Seth and I were going to head over to Port Angeles to hang out for his last day of summer. We wanted to take you and show you around so hurry and go get changed."

I looked back and forth at the boys unsure of my decision. There was still boxes and bags left to unpack not to mention the clean up job the Black residence was in dire need of. My mom would be less than thrilled if I neglected my responsibilities to go hang out with boys. Hell she'd be furious if she knew I was home alone with two boys right now.

"Come on. We don't have all day. You know you don't want to be staying inside doing nothing the last day of summer. Jake says we should show you around a bit since he's busy." Seth's voice interrupted my thoughts. Funny Jake should be speaking since it should be him showing me around yet he's been m.i.a ever since I got here.

Even though Embry and Seth were no Paul that still didn't stop me from putting on a touch of makeup before leaving the house. Sad as it is, its not everyday that boys came to my house and asked me to hang out with them. Especially two tall muscular boys like Embry and Seth. I was invisible to boys like those because I'm some cute dainty little tart with perfect skin and perfect hair who always know the right thing to say and do around guys.

Port Angeles was very touristy and busy. The drive here took about an hour or so but the guys assured me that there was more things to do here then back on the reservation. The weather was calmer which meant that I could leave my parka behind in the car.

Plainly dressed as they were, my 'tour guides' were definitely a sight for sore eyes. Girls gawked and giggled wherever we went. Ironically, we were at a store called Sight for Sore Eyes. It was a optometry office/repair shop for glasses, exactly the place I needed. The wait for my glasses was going to take a few hours so we looked around at a few other shops and picked up some school supplies for Seth and me.

While Embry and Seth were in line at the store I took the chance to step outside and wander around on my own. Across the street a vendor was selling hot dogs and pretzels. We had been walking around all day and I'm sure they'd be hungry. They were two for 1.50 so I decided to buy them each two hot dogs. That should satisfy them until dinner later. Might I put that the hot dogs were each like a foot long making them difficult to hold in both hands. Because I wasn't paying attention I accidentally crashed into a heavily pregnant woman with an armful of groceries.

Carrots, peppers, onions, practically every produce you can think of went rolling everywhere all over the street. The hot dogs joined them save for one which I still managed to hold onto in my left hand. I chased a cabbage right into the middle of traffic earning several honks and a string of colorful vocabulary. The crap I get for trying to help a pregnant woman whom I may or may not have knocked over..

A car screeched to a halt in front of me and the window rolled down. First I saw a blondish brown head of hair followed by a scowl. The gentlemen was sticking his head out of the car drumming his fingers impatiently on the side of the car. He had sunglasses on even though it was cloudy out. He said nothing, just peered at me through his sunglasses. I raised my hand apologetically and his scowl softened to a bemused one as he drove off after I crossed to the other side.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I thrusted the cabbage into the pregnant woman's hands. She was lovely oozing a glow that soon to be moms usually get. Right behind her was another girl holding armfuls of the produce that was on the floor earlier. Claire!

"Aunt Emily! Can you please more more careful? I told you that I would carry the groceries for you but then you walked off. Take it easy. You're with child for crying out loud," she groaned under the armload of stuff. She looked over and saw me.

"Hey! Whatcha doing here?"

"Just getting a tour of the area with Embry and Seth." I gestured back at the store over on the other side of the street.

"Teddy right?" Emily asked as she patted my arm, "You'll be starting school with Claire."

"Mhmm." I nodded. Looking down at her arm I noticed long faint scar lines that ran all the way up to the side of her face. I bit down on my lip to keep from gasping because the ugly scars were such a contrast to the petite lovely woman standing in front of me. I wonder what happened.

If Emily noticed my shock at her appearance then she must have not let on. Instead she rambled on about how I should come over and hang out with Claire more often since she hasn't had a girlfriend since she came to the rez. After a brief conversation I parted ways with Claire and her aunt. They both gave me a hug and I left to go find Seth and Embry.

They weren't hard to miss since they stood about a foot taller than the rest of the population in Port Angeles. Embry was pinching the bridge of his nose while Seth's head was turning back and forth frantically. I waved at them from the crosswalk then hurried over hot dog in hand.

"Thanks for telling us you went across the street to the Farmer's Market."

"Sorry Seth. I was gonna hurry back but I ran into Claire and her aunt literally." His hands were in his pockets as he gave me a half shrug. Seth's hair covered his eyes so I couldn't exactly tell if he was annoyed with me or not.

"I was not going to go back home and tell Billy that we lost his niece in Port Angeles after he asked us to look after her," Embry stated with both his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. Hot dog?" I offered. The foot long had since gone cold by now but maybe they'd accept it. Luckily the boys were hungry and took the hot dog as a token of my apology. The one hot dog would stave off neither boy since they both fought over which half was bigger and practically swallowed their portion whole.  
Dinner was some pizza and sub restaurant that Embry claims is famous for their Philly Cheese Steak subs. Food had never sounded so good. I ordered a foot long sub along with a large soda and a bag of chips. To me, that meal seemed like alot but it wasn't enough for the boys. Each order three subs, two large basket of fries, two large boxes of spaghetti, and king sized soft drinks. They were inhaling dinner and catching the eyes of the girls sitting around us who would look and them and giggle to their friends.

I ate in slow tentative bites wary of the many female eyes on us as well as the eyes of the appreciative owners of the restaurant who beamed at their 'best customers'. By the time I finished half of my sub the boys were emptying the contents of their pasta boxes.

"You guys eat like a pack of wolves," I noted after taking a sip of my coke. Embry choked on his pasta, going into a coughing spasm right in the middle of the sub and pasta parlor. Sprays of marinara sauce landed on the table in front of me. Seth had gone wide eyed but quickly recovered and started smacking his friend repeatedly on the back.

Embry finally relaxed after gulping down the entire contents of his drink. I looked at him quizzically before meeting Seth's gaze. He offered a wry smile and just shrugged before getting up to throw away our trash. He discreetly elbowed his friend giving him a pointed look. Subtle as his action may be, it did not go unnoticed.

Ice cream was supposed to be the last stop of the night before we headed back. It was eight and the wind was picking up becoming chillier. Embry offered to hold our place in line while Seth walked me to the car a few blocks away.

We walked briskly in an awkward silence. Seth appeared to be guarded. His face was straight, lips pressed into a thin line. However, he offered a light smile when he saw me looking at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah.." I trailed off, baffled as to why he shuffled closer to me.

"There's less streetlights over here. Wouldn't want someone to just popped out of nowhere and grabbed you," He laughed, brushing my shoulder as he lifted his hand to rub his forehead.

Despite the draft nipping at our back, his body seemed to remain warm. Seth was wearing a plain black T shirt with cargo shorts and sneakers. Anyone wearing that would have became an instant human popsicle but he was quite the opposite. The left side of my body could feel the heat emanating off of him. He was a walking human heater. Someone this hot should be in bed with a fever.

"You're hot." Seth paused before plastering a delighted expression on his face. Clearly I had worded the statement all wrong.

"Well thanks. I'd certainly like to think so," he grinned cheekily as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts.

"I meant the temperature of your body ," I deadpanned as we walked into the parking structure.

A silence fell over us immediately. The structure was dimly lit and way too quiet for it to be comfortable. Something was off about the car parked next to ours. The gray van had dark tinted windows and a few long deep scratches along the side. There was a dark pool of liquid forming under the car and by the passenger door. Seth put his hands on my shoulder.

"I'll go grab your coat," he offered trying to take the keys from me, but I ignored him and kept walking. Curiosity killed the cat but I just wanted to get a closer look.

My pulse began to race rapidly and I could feel sweat forming around my collar and under my arms as I approached Embry's car. My fingers shook as I pressed the unlock button. The keys clinked together in synchrony to my trembling grip.

"THUNK!" I looked at the window of the van and screamed. The keys fell out of my hand and I backed up right into Seth. A piercing shriek ripped through the lot and it took me a few seconds to realize that the sound was coming from my throat. Seth's hold on me was firm, almost to the point that it hurt when he turned me around and held my head against his chest.

It was too late.. I had already seen. Pressed against the window was a mass of bloody flesh. The mangled pulp thrusted against the window was once a human head now mauled and shredded beyond recognition. There was two dark holes where the eyes used to be and a bright bloody streak down the window where the head rested. A wave of nausea swept over me as I realized that the pool of liquid under the car was blood, dark red fresh crimson blood.  
I shoved Seth off me before keeling over on the concrete and vomiting. Everything I ate earlier in the day came back up and forced its way violently out of my body. My body heaved in great shudders as I was sick over and over again until my body had nothing left to churn out. Wiping my mouth, I stood up shakily avoiding Seth's gaze.

There was no one else around but us. Whoever did this could still be around. The victim in the car was in need of help but from the looks of it, they might not even be alive anymore. Who would even do this to someone? I was trying to choke back gasps and sobs that were racking my chest. Was this confusion, sadness, fear? I couldn't even tell. This just felt so horrible. I held onto Seth for support as he pulled me into his chest rubbing my back.  
His other hand went to his pocket.

"I'm going to call Embry. We need to get you home," he murmured as he turned to pull me back out toward the street. I was becoming undone and Seth took it upon himself to lift me onto his back and take off full force down the street, away from the parking structure, away from the manslaughter we both just witnessed.


End file.
